The Surprising Play
by yuri-kun07
Summary: The Host Club is going to have a play, and this time Haruhi is going to join them. What will happen in this play? Will there be any surprises?Who will play the lead role? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

This summer, Haruhi decided not to go somewhere because she knows the host club will surely find her ,just like what happened last time.

As Haruhi opened the door of the third music room, she was not surprised by its appearance, as it was constantly changing day by day.

" Do you like the room Haruhi?" as Tamaki said with a smile.

"It's okay…" she said not minding Tamaki who was blushing.

"I designed it." Tamaki said boastfully.

"Hey, by the way, what's with this all stuff?" Haruhi asked with confusion.

"Oh, yeah we're going to have a play." Says Kaoru.

"A play?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes! A play Haruhi! It's going to be fun! There will be a lot of candies and cakes there!" Honey-senpai said with joy.

"Every summer, the host club is making a play to add in our budget." Kyoya said as he was counting the budget of the club.

"Oh, I see…So what's this play of yours?" Haruhi said with with interest.

"This is not only ours Haruhi…"Hikaru said with a wicked smile

"Yes, this time you will join us." Kaoru said.

"Tamaki, is this true?" Haruhi said with confusion.

"Certainly." Tamaki said with a cute smile.

"But..but.." Haruhi didn't finish saying as Tamaki held a hand in her mouth.

"Haruhi, you should join because you are member of the club, and..and…you will be my princess with those nice girly-girly gowns.." Tamaki said with sparkling eyes as he was imagining Haruhi dressed in a gown.

"Mori, you'll join too?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, everybody will, Haruhi." Mori said.

"Oh no…" Haruhi said as she was imagining what will happen next.

What will really happen in their play? Will it be fun? Or disastrous? Find out in my next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, since everybody is already here, we will start choosing who will going to play the lead role." Kyoya said as the members of the host club discussed with each other.

"Since we are only few, we decided to have an audition to open to the public." the president of the host club said with a smile.

Suddenly, the floor was shaking as the manageress of the host club appereared.

"Hey! I've heard you've decided to have an audition to your play. Why didn't you tell me? You know, I was proclaimed a great actress when I was very young." Renge boasted to all of them.

All of the host club just looked at her with the look , "Yeah right! Since when?"

"Ahahaha! As your manageress, I decided I will join that play of yours." Renge said with a wicked laugh.

"All in favor of Renge's decision?" Tamaki asked.

Nobody had raised a hand.

"Renge, I think you should join the audition we're planning to have." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, so that we will really know if somebody proclaimed you a great actress." Hikaru said as the twins both laughed.

"I think the twins is right Renge." As Haruhi joined in.

"Well, my mind had changed. I decided I will be the one to organize your play." Renge hesitated as they all laughed.

As the host club placed an audition sign outside the third music room, everybody gathered as they prepared for an audition.

"Do you think this will be a successful play, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe." Haruhi answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Students were all excited as they line up for an audition in the host club's play.   
Haruhi was running as she fast approached the third music room.   
"Whoa. So many people." Haruhi said.   
"Yeah, so many that we ran out space in the guestbook." Hikaru said with a smile.   
"Have you got anyone yet?" Haruhi asked.   
"Yup. I think we're all set." Kaoru replied.   
"Everybody please gather. We will start giving roles." Kyoya said as everybody approached.   
"Ehe-ehem."   
"Okay, I will give the floor to our president." Kyoya said.   
"Thank you, Kyoya. So starting now, I will give the roles." Tamaki said with a wicked smile.   
"Hey! You decided that yourself?" Hikaru asked.   
"It's not fair! Do you agree with me?" Kaoru said.   
"Umm, as long as I've got to eat cakes it's fine with me." Honey said.   
"Hmm." That was all that Mori said.   
"I think the twins are right Tamaki, what do you think Haruhi?" Kyoya added.   
"I think it's not right just to decide for yourself to give those roles alone."Haruhi replied.   
"It's settled then." Kyoya said.   
"Wait! Noooo! My plan's ruined!" Tamaki shouted as he imagined Haruhi was going to be paired by a different man.   
"By the way Senpai, I haven't got any idea about the play. What is it about?" haruhi asked.   
"It's a combination of fairytales. I've already read the script." Kaoru said.   
"Anyway, I think we should draw lots for our roles. Of course the host club will be given the top priority as the lead role." Kyoya said.   
"You can be lucky if you got the prince and Haruhi's the princess." Hikaru whispered to Tamaki.   
As Tamaki heard this, he just sulked at the corner of the wall.   
"Come on Tamaki-senpai. Don't you want a part?" Haruhi asked.   
As Haruhi said this, Tamaki's eyes went sparkling as he said to himself, "She wanted to be my princess!"   
So the host club draw lots……….and the roles were divided as follows:   
Prince Eric: Haruhi   
Princess Elight: Kyoya   
Wicked Witch: Mori   
Evil Sidekick of the wicked witch: Tamaki   
The twin fairies: Hikaru and Kaoru   
Monster-eating-cake: Honey   
And the rest of the students played the extra roles.   
As they knew about the result, again, Tamaki sulked at the corner of the room.   
"Senpai, it's okay. It's just a play, right?" Haruhi said.   
Tamaki just looked at her with a blank expression.   
"Aye, it's gonna be okay president." Kaoru said.   
" Yeah, and I think this is going to be fun." Hikaru said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
"I still can't believe about the roles that the host club got. I got surprised when Tamaki's role was the evil sidekick of the wicked witch." Says one of the students.   
"Honey is so cute! The monster-eating-cake.Hehe! And Mori too! He will be the wicked witch. I wonder how will he look like." Another girl said as all of them imagined as their eyes sparkled with joy.   
"Yeah, but they're kinda cute, the Haruhi and Kyoya pairing." Another added.   
As Tamaki heard this, he got more depressed.   
"Aww, cheer up Senpai! Your role's not bad after all." Haruhi said to Tamaki.   
" Yeah, the evil sidekick of the wicked witch is not that really bad." Hikaru said as he laughed and Kaoru joined him.   
Suddenly, Tamaki got on to his feet.   
"My daughter, why you do not despair? Is your role okay with you?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.   
"Umm, it's okay. As I've said, it's just a play right? Nothing to worry about. Why are you so depressed about it, Senpai?" Haruhi asked.   
"It's okay even if you have kissing scene with the princess??!!" Tamaki said with despair.   
"Wha?"   
"Ha?"   
"At?"   
Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.   
"No!" Haruhi said.   
"Hu….it's true. I wrote the script." Tamaki said as he cried.   
(In Tamaki's mind) "Because I thought we ought to play that part Haruhi."   
"We can fake the kiss, can we?" Haruhi asked.   
"But Haruhi, the audience will be disappointed if that's the case." Hikaru said.   
"We don't want the audience to be disappointed can we, Kyoya?" Kaoru added.   
"No. And I'm just doing my business." Kyoya answered.   
As Kyoya said this, Tamaki slowly got near to Kyoya.   
"Umm, Kyoya, we're bestfriends, right?" Tamaki asked.   
"What's your point?" Kyoya answered back.   
"Since we're bestfriends, you can trade me your role, right?" Tamaki asked.   
"No. There is no trading. The students already know our roles." Kyoya answered.   
"Then, we can tell them that we've exchanged roles!" Tamaki exclaimed.   
"Tamaki, that would be unfair. We've decided to draw lots because we only think it's fair, right? So what's the use of drawing lots if we are going to exchange roles?"Kyoya explained.   
"Please!Please!Please!" Tamaki begged.   
"I've decided, and my answer is no."Kyoya said.   
"Aha! You also like Haruhi, don't you?" Tamaki accused him.   
"No, I don't." Kyoya defended as he blushed.   
"Admit it! I can see it in your face! You like Haruhi!" Tamaki said.   
"Don't accuse me like that! I will have to leave you because I have a lot of work to do." Kyoya said.   
"Hey! Don't run away from me like that! Answer my question! Hey Kyoya!." As Tamaki continued to follow Kyoya. 


End file.
